Me?
by mift-nee
Summary: Naruto pria dingin yang hanya mampu bersikap hangat pada ibunya seorang bertemu dengan Hinata — seorang gadis cupu yang mampu mengingatkan Naruto pada masa lalunya — dingin menjadi hangat, hanya tentang mereka. Hanya mereka) /Aku Hinata bukan masa lalu mu/Gomen Hina..
1. Prolog

**Me?**

•

 **Semua hanya tertulis berdasarkan imajinasi saya semata.**

•

 **Summary (Naruto pria dingin yang hanya mampu bersikap hangat pada ibunya seorang bertemu dengan Hinata — seorang gadis cupu yang mampu mengingatkan Naruto pada masa lalunya — dingin menjadi hangat, hanya tentang mereka. Hanya mereka) /Aku Hinata bukan masa lalu mu/Gomen Hina../**

•

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Etc..**

 **Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, Etc..**

 **Warning!!! : Akan banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya (!o~o!)**

•

 **Naruto Hak Milik Khisimoto Masashi Sensei**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Suasana pagi yang diselimuti hawa dingin semakin membuat sesosok pria berambut blonde memperlama tidurnya, tanpa memedulikan panggilan dari arah luar kamarnya.

"NARUTO..." **tok tok tok**

Ketukan demi ketukan pintu bahkan tidak mengusik tidurnya yang nyeyak. Hingga...

 ** _Byurrrr_**

"Astaga bocor, basah, hujan, dingin, bocor" gumaman aneh Naruto di saat guyuran air mengenainya. Kushina menatap garang anak semata wayangnya itu dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah gayung yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyiram putranya.

Naruto tersenyum aneh saat mengetahui jika ibunya lah yang telah mengguyurnya dengan air. "Ahahaha ternyata Kaa-chan kupikir tadi ada yang bocor." Kushina mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kamar mandi dan di saat itu pula Naruto langsung paham dengan kode ibunya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi namun di saat kakinya hampir memasuki kamar mandi, Naruto kembali berbalik dan..

' **Cup** '

Satu kecupan menempel di pipi Kushina, "Ohayou Kaa-chan ku yang sangat cantik" dan barulah Naruto benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Anak itu," gumam Kushina yang diiringi senyuman manis di bibirnya.

•

Naruto berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang ada di rumah tadi. Naruto hanya hangat pada ibunya saja tidak dengan yang lain termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

Langkah Naruto melambat di saat kelasnya sudah ada di depan mata. Diliriknya sejenak jam tangannya, 'telat lima belas menit' batinnya.

 **Tok tok**..

Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas dengan pelan dan tanpa menunggu izin dari dalam, ia langsung membukanya.

 ** _Deg.._**

Mata seindah lavender bertemu pandang dengan matanya miliknya yang seindah lautan. Naruto maupun gadis yang berdiri di depan sana saling terdiam hingga deheman dari Yamato—sensei di Konoha high school—membuat mereka saling melepas pandangan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Naruto?" Naruto berjalan ke arah bangkunya sambil menjawab pertanyaan dari senseinya itu.

"Aku telat bangun sensei."

Hanya itu dan semua kembali hening, Yamato hanya bisa menghela napasnya karena memberi hukuman pada muridnya itu juga tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Baiklah Hyuga-san, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah bangku pria yang terlambat tadi." Gadis yang dipanggil Hyuga hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berlalu menuju bangkunya. Dilihatnya sejenak pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu, 'mata yang indah' gumamnya tanpa sadar jika Naruto mendengar gumaman itu.

•

 **To be continue**

 **Semoga suka minna-san (T_T)**

 **27/10/018**

 **— Mift**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me?**

 **Semua hanya tertulis berdasarkan imajinasi saya semata.**

 **Summary (Naruto pria dingin yang hanya mampu bersikap hangat pada ibunya seorang bertemu dengan Hinata — seorang gadis cupu yang mampu mengingatkan Naruto pada masa lalunya — dingin menjadi hangat, hanya tentang mereka. Hanya mereka) /Aku Hinata bukan masa lalu mu/Gomen Hina../**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Etc..**

 **Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, Etc..**

 **Warning!!! : Akan banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya (!o~o!)**

 **Naruto Hak Milik Khisimoto Masashi Sensei**

 **...**

Bel tanda pelajaran usai baru saja terdengar, suara berisik dari para murid memenuhi seisi ruangan. Yamato menyudahi pembelajaran dengan berlalu keluar kelas yang diikuti oleh murid-murid yang ingin menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

Hyuga Hinata, dia gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata lavender indahnya yang sanggup memukau orang-orang namun harus tertutup oleh kaca mata bulat yang lebar.

Hinata tampak linglung di saat banyaknya anak-anak kelas yang mulai berlalu keluar kelas. Semua siswi yang dilihatnya berpenampilan modis dan elegan, tidak sepertinya yang menggunakan kaca mata bulat sehingga menutupi keindahan dari mata miliknya. Ditambah dengan seragamnya yang kebesaran, seperti rok di bawah lutut dan baju yg kedodoran untuk tubuhnya yang kecil.

Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto yang tidur dengan lelapnya, 'dia tampan sekali' itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata hingga dia tidak sadar jika lima lelaki tampan sudah berdiri di depan mejanya dan Naruto.

"Hei Naruto bangun," seorang siswa yang memiliki coretan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya serta gigi taring yang terlihat jelas mengguncang bahu milik Naruto.

"Nanti dia marah jika kau usik tidurnya Kiba," ujar seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dan dia adalah Sai.

Tiga laki-laki lainnya terlihat kesal melihat perdebatan antara Kiba dan Sai antara membangunkan Naruto atau tidak.

 ** _Pletak_**

Semuanya terdiam di saat pria bermata onix dengan potongan rambut seperti pantat ayam memukul kepala Naruto. "Ck, bangun kau Baka Dobe" dengan kesannya yang cool dan dingin Sasuke Uchiha mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja.

"Kuso, apa-apaan kau Sasuke?" ujar Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya.

Hinata terdiam sambil melirik-lirik ke arah pemuda-pemuda tampan itu, dengan tidak sadarnya Hinata menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras hingga desisan keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto dan teman-temannya melirik ke arah Hinata yang tengah menutup bibirnya. Entah dorongan dari mana Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas dekapan tangan di bibir milik Hinata. "Bibirmu berdarah," ujarnya tanpa memedulikan Hinata yang kaget akan ulahnya.

"Ano... Saya tidak apa-apa," Naruto melihat sekilas gadis di depannya kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dan berdiri berlalu pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kiba tertawa aneh kemudian mendekati Hinata, "Kau mengenal Naruto?" Hinata dengan sigap menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu malah membuat lima siswa tadi tertawa dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

•

Naruto duduk termenung di atas atap sekolah, matanya menatap lurus langit yang cerah. 'Mata gadis itu kenapa begitu sama dengan mata miliknya,' batinnya.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atas sekolah, di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah mana mungkin orang sepertinya akan mendapatkan teman semudah membalik telapak tangan. Dia hanya seorang gadis nerd yang bahkan tidak akan pernah dipandang orang-orang.

Langit yang begitu cerah menghampiri mata Hinata di saat kakinya memasuki pelataran atap sekolah. Angin datang menerpa wajah porselinnya.

"Hah.. Aku harus segera menghabiskan bento buatan Neji-nii," ujarnya dan langsung duduk di bangku yang ada di sana. Memakan bento dengan lahapnya tanpa sadar jika ada seorang pria yang mengamatinya sejak dia memasuki pelataran atap sekolah.

Barulah Hinata sadar saat bunyi derap langkah kaki mengarah ke arahnya. "Ano..."

ucapan Hinata terhenti saat Naruto berhenti tepat di depan matanya.

Naruto tertegun, jantungnya berdetak tanpa aturan, darahnya berdesir di kala mata lavender Hinata terlihat jelas tanpa terhalang oleh sebuah kaca mata.

'Shion...

•

 **To be continue**

 **27/10/018**

 **— Mift**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me?**

 **Pair : NaruHina, etc**

 **Warning!!! : Akan banyak typo, OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Semua hanya imajinasi saya semata, Naruto Hanya Milik Khisimoto Masashi Sensei.**

 **Happy reading minna-san**

•••••••••

'Shion...'

Lirihan dari seorang Namikaze tersebut membuat Hinata membeku. Ah bukan karena lirihan itu tapi karena setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata sapphire milik sang Namikaze. Hinata tidak berkata, hanya terdiam mematung. Dengan perlahan Hinata menghampiri Naruto sembari tangannya mengusap air mata yang menjejak di pipi tan seorang Namikaze.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Hinata menatap dalam pada manik mata Shappire milik Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam membalas menatap dalam pada manik mata Lavender milik seorang Hyuga—siswi baru di kelasnya— Hingga ia tersadar dan beranjak mundur sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang tampak keheran-heranan.

 ** _Bruk..._**

Naruto terjatuh menerpa dinginnya lantai koridor saat ia menabrak dua orang siswa di tikungan koridor. Mereka adalah Sai dan Ino, sepasang kekasih yang aneh di mata Naruto.

"NARUTO!!" Naruto meringis pelan mendengar teriakan cempreng dari Ino — gadis berambut pirang dengan diikat layaknya ekor kuda pony— "Gomen," tanpa mau memperpanjang masalah Naruto berlalu pergi menuju kelas.

Sai dan Ino terheran-heran karena itu, tidak biasanya seorang Namikaze mengucapkan kata maaf semudah itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat murid baru yang tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga.

"Ne Hyuga-san," panggil Ino dengan senyum ramahnya. Hinata berhenti dan membalas panggilan Ino.

"Ano, ada apa Yamanaka-san?"

Ino menatap Hinata sesaat dan ikut tertegun melihat bola mata Hinata yang persis seperti punya sahabatnya. 'Astaga kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Shion, tapi Naruto?' Ino tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga membuat Sai ataupun Hinata menatap dirinya dengan penasaran.

"Ino, ada apa?" Tepukan dan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya — Sai — membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Kembali Ino menatap Hinata dan tersenyum "Matamu bagus Hyuga-san tanpa kacamata matamu terlihat lebih indah karena tidak terhalangi oleh apapun." Hinata tertegun saat ia sadar jika dia telah melepaskan kacamatanya, dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata mencoba mengambil kacamatanya yang ia letakkan di tas bento yang ia bawa namun nasnya dia tidak menemukan sang kacamata.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Gadis bermata emerald menyondorkan sebuah kacamata pada Hinata yang dengan sigap disambut oleh hinata. "Kurasa kacamatamu terjatuh saat kau berlari tadi Hyuga-san, dan kulihat kacamata milikmu rusak."

Hinata menghela napas melihat kacamatanya yang rusak, dilihatnya gadis bermata emerald itu dan mulai mengulas sebuah senyuman "Aigatou ne..."

"Sakura Haruno" potong Sakura dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Arigatou ne Haruno-san" ulang Hinata.

Sai melirik tiga gadis yang tampak asik bercakap-cakap tanpa menyadari kehadirannya di sana. Bahkan kekasihnya ikut-ikutan melupakan kehadirannya.

"Ekhem" Barulah Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino sadar akan kehadiran Sai saat lelaki itu berdehem sejenak.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, 'sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi' batinnya berbicara.

"Aku duluan ke kelas ya," pamitnya sembari tersenyum.

Setelah Hinata mengilang dari arah pandang Ino, Sakura, dan Sai. Ino menatap Sakura maupun Sai. "Mata Hinata sangat mirip dengan mata Shion, mereka benar-benar mirip Naruto pasti juga sadar pada itu" ujar Ino.

"Pantas saja tadi Naruto di kelas berbicara pada Hyuga-san," sambung Sai membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum aneh.

•••

 **To be continue**

 **Answer R :**

 **Qooile : Akan saya usahakan mengupdatenya secara rutin. Arigatou sudah membaca fict ini**

 **— Mift**

 **RnR**


End file.
